


Silver-Tongued Son

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur begs her to spit in his mouth and she does, Arthur eats her out like he's starving, Arthur's neckerchief is used as a makeshift collar, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom Black Belle, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Gun Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sub Arthur Morgan, and he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Another chance encounter with Black Belle leads to something Arthur didn't except.
Relationships: Black Belle/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Silver-Tongued Son

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Also the amount of money I'd pay for Black Belle to spit in my mouth is too damn high.

The abandoned farm of Chez Porter was not Arthur’s first choice for shelter in the pouring rain, but it made a better shelter than a tent or riding through the storm. Shaking the rain from his hat, he placed it on the nightstand before unbuckling his gun belt. He was semi miserable from the cold, something he could do without for the rest of his life after the snowstorm they faced in Colter all those months ago. But with the torrent of rain, he didn’t feel like riding through and becoming soaking yet. Nor did he did want to force his mare to work out in that rain. Thankfully, the stable hadn’t fallen over, and the dead were long since removed from the area. He should be able to wait the storm out.

Placing his gun belt on the floor next to the night table, Arthur would have moved to lay in the bed had he not heard a revolver cocked behind him. Raising his hands slowly to above his chest, Arthur turned his head to the side but the barrel of a revolver to his cheek stopped him. “I don’t think so, sugar.” The thick southern accent sent a shiver down his body. He hadn’t expected to see her again.

“Miss Black Belle,” Arthur dared to breathe, and a chuckle sounded behind him.

“Know me already? Turn around, sugar. Let me get a good look at who I’ll be killin’ tonight, and taking their horse from the stables.” Obeying, he slowly turned on his feet and watched Black Belle chuckle when she recognizes him. “Well, well, isn’t my mysterious visitor from my manor, _Arthur Morgan_.” His breath hitched as she ran the tip of her gun barrel alongside the bottom of his chin. An action that had the crotch area of his pants feeling tighter than usual. “Oh yes. Got a look at a bounty poster from a group of hunters I thought was chasing me. Turns they was chasing you, Mister enforcer of the big bad van der Linde gang.”

Swallowing, Arthur feels Belle tap the bottom of his chin with her gun barrel. “What a naughty boy you actually are, sugar.” The pet name sends a shiver down his throat, and a part of him is in disbelief that he’s aroused with a gun pointed under his chin. Yet, Black Belle stirred feelings in his chest after his first meeting with her. In his journal, he had referred to her as quite the woman. “No wonder you didn’t flinch killin’ all those hunters.”

“No, ma’am,” He replied breathlessly, and his voice deeper than it should be. So are his pants, and he tries to subtly adjust himself, but the other outlaw presses the gun into his throat stopping his movements. She squints at him before her gaze drops to the tent forming in his pants, and another laugh leaves her.

“Well there, sugar.” The honeyed voice enters his ears and Arthur’s body trembles. “Seems like you have quite the problem.”

“Yes, ma’am,” He admits, cheeks flushing bright red.

“You like a strong woman puttin’ ya in your place, dontcha?” The tip of the barrel runs up his face, and across his lips. The feeling has a groan leaving his chest before he can stop it. “You do,” Belle hummed in amusement. “You want me to take care of ya, sugar? Been a while since I’ve done so, but I’ll admit after our first meeting, I’d like a taste.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Arthur whined. His knees felt like jelly and he wanted to drop to the floor. Kneel before Black Belle like he’s been wanting since their first meeting. The wicked smirk on her face tells him that he wants are showing on his face, yet he can’t bring himself to hide it. Tilting his head back, he bares his neck to her, a silent message of submission.

“Kneel,” Belle orders, and Arthur finds himself dropping to his knees in seconds. Panting, he gazes up at her as Belle is the key to his world, and nothing else matters to him. She bends forward slightly to tap her gun barrel against both his cheeks, and Arthur swears his pants get tighter. “Like that, huh?” 

Arthur keens deep and low in his throat. Of all the things he’s done, this arouses him far more than he would have originally thought. The barrel is trailed against his lips, and he closes his eyes while kissing the metal. A throaty chuckle leaves the woman he kneels before. “You enjoy it,” She whispers softly, trailing the barrel across his lips again, and another shudder leaves his body.

“Yes, ma’am,” He croaked staring with half lidded eyes. And Arthur feels like he’s buzzed when she trails the metal against him. No one has ever made him feel so high and needy, and he’s loving every bit of it. Her gaze lands on his crotch where his erection is pressed against the material. An area aching for relief.

“Undo your pants, sugar. I wanna take a look at what you got.” Swiftly obeying, Arthur almost rips his pants open to reveal his aching cock. The cold brushed over his flesh like a lover’s caress making him shiver. And more shivers wrack his body as her hand slowly trailed his chest making his mouth open slightly.

Mouth wide open, his head fell back when her hand wrapped around his cock. The moan that left him was utterly debauched making Belle laugh in his ear. “Look at you, so needy.” Her breath brushed his cheek as she leaned in closer. “Such a good boy too.”

“Yes, Miss,” Arthur breathed, staring into her eyes. “I’m your good boy.” Belle slowly moved back with her eyebrows raised high on her face. She hadn’t expected him to say that, and neither did he. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself from saying it. He wanted to be her good boy, even if was just for a little bit.

“Oh, sugar,” she replied staring down at him fondly. Her hand left his cock and trailed up his body to rest at his jaw, where she rubbed softly. With a small keen, Arthur leaned into the touch while his eyes closed halfway. The hand moved to wrap around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss.

“Barely touched you, and you’ve already made me extremely happy,” she spoke softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Arthur felt like a puppet with its strings cut at the touch. His head was heady, and his body was buzzing. She observed him before pressing a finger to his lips. “Stay.”

Staying put, Arthur watched with his hands on his thighs as Belle slowly undid her dress. He had to suck in a breath through his teeth when more skin was uncovered. Thoughts of being allowed to explore her with his tongue sailed into his mind, and it took everything in him to not moan aloud. A loud cluck of her tongue sounded in the room telling him that his thoughts must have been on display on his face. He bowed his head asking for silent forgiveness.

“Look up,” she commanded. Quick to obey, Arthur nearly whimpered at the sight of her. Bare as the day she was born, Belle stared at him authoritatively, which sent his heart into a flurry. His mouth watered at the thought of what commands she would give him. Hopefully, it would be soon, because Arthur felt the need to crawl to her and beg for permission to touch her.

A finger beckoned him, and unashamed he crawled to her. Stopping with his breath just brushing her skin, Arthur gazed up with a silent pleading look. He wanted to eat her out, and please her, but mostly please her.

Seemingly reading his mind, Belle gripped his hair and pulled him to her pussy. Moaning loudly, he swept his tongue once against her folds, and nearly wept at the taste. Moving closer, he ignored the ache in his cock in favor of placing his hands against her thighs and lapping at her juices. Hunger seemed to overtake him with each taste, each swirl of his tongue, and each moan she produced.

Lungs burning with the need to breathe, Arthur ignored it until Belle pulled him off her. “Easy there, sugar, you need to breathe at some point.” The waver in her voice pleased him knowing he could make her feel good, and yet he didn’t want to stop tasting her. With a pitiful whine, he tried moving back to her pussy only for her to pull at his hair harshly.

“I said easy there,” she ordered, and he obeyed. And while he wanted to lick at the juices on his face, his movements stilled, and Arthur stared up at her waiting for the next command. Her gaze turned to his aching cock. “Strip.”

“Yes, Miss,” he breathed, stripping himself of his clothes. He hesitated at his neckerchief wanting it to stay so she could drag him around if she so desired. And when he looked up, both her eyebrows were raised at his hesitance. He swallowed audibly before responding softly, “I would like it to stay on like it was…” He blushed fiercely. “... it was a leash.”

Belle leisurely walked to him, a coy smile on her face. Smacking his hands away, she tied it around his neck and tugged on the part mimicking a leash. A loud moan slipped from Arthur’s lips as the pleasure went straight to his head. “S-shit, Miss,” he breathed out, voice scratchy and needy.

“You love it,” she purred, and he nodded. With another tug, and a soft moan escaping him, Belle ordered, “Keep stripping.”

“Yes, Miss,” Arthur breathed, eyes wide and hazy. His fingers trembled stripping his clothes from his body. When his body was bared to her in all its glory, she stared at him like he was a five-course meal. Her free hand trailing down his chest, she hummed in appreciation at what she saw. 

“Good boy,” she whispered into his ear coming closer. Arthur exhaled at the praise, and his cock twitched. Grabbed the leash, she pushed him towards the bed, and he obediently let her. “Lay down, and grab the posts with your hands. Don’t you dare move them until I say so.”

Stretching out, Arthur grabbed the posts while gazing at Belle heatedly. With another coy smile, her fingers dipped into her folds. Almost bucking his hips, he whined softly at the sight. Arthur wanted to taste her again. She was heaven on his lips. “Sh,” she soothed. “Soon, my good boy. Gotta get myself ready for that cock of yours.”

The sight of Belle preparing herself had him stilling, and nearly drooling. His mouth parted as heavy pants left him. His body was humming to be touched by her as much as he wanted to touch her. But he obeyed her commands to not move and waited patiently for her to get ready.

And when she crawled onto top of him, he felt faint and ready to explode all the same. Lining herself up with his cock, she sunk onto him, and a strangled noise left his mouth. A sigh left her with soft praise falling from her lips. Her walls felt wonderful wrapped around his cock making his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. And the strange desire of her pulling him up by the leash, holding his mouth open and spitting into his mouth filled his belly. The idea brought a flush to his face.

“Blushing again,” she observed. “Something come to mind you want, good boy?”

“I…” Arthur started, before swallowing and starting again. “I want… you to grab my leash, open my mouth, and spit in it.” Panic filled his lower belly, he watched Belle lean back with eyebrows raised, a movement that has him moan needily. A hand grabs his jaw, and he keeps his mouth open. Another hand grabs his leash and pulls him forward. Another moan slips from his mouth, knowing she's giving him what he wants, and the panic disappears. Opening his mouth further, he watches Belle with half-closed eyes lean forward again and let her spit fall into his mouth.

“Swallow,” she ordered, sounding breathier. He obeyed with a moan and a soft cry of ‘thank you.’ Pressing a kiss to his lips, Belle rolled his hips making him whimper. “Such a good boy.” She pulled the leash a little tighter, and the whine that leaves his mouth is wrecked and needy. Arthur is at Belle's mercy, and he's loving every minute of it.

“You look like you want me to wreck you,” Belle purred into his ear. She rolled her hips once making him nearly cry out.

“Yes, yes, yes, wreck me, Miss,” Arthur pleaded, whined and begged.

“Oh, you plead so well,” she growled with a rock of her hips. Arthur moaned loudly, his fingers tightening their grips on the bedposts. “The way you look so delicious pleading like that. It's a shame I can’t keep you like this. Bound and ready for me.” A deep whimper came from his chest. And the rocking of her hips prolonged the whine from his chest into a sharp cry.

“Harder, Miss, please,” Arthur nearly sobbed from the pleasure. “Make a mess of me, please, I beg of you.”

“Oh, sugar,” Belle sighed tugging on his leash again. “I’ll make a mess of you since you asked so nicely.” Increasing her pace, the bed rocked as she rode him like a bucking bronc. Head lolling to the side, Arthur could do no more as his mind turned into mush while he muttered incoherent pleas.

“Doing so well for me, sugar,” Belle panted as she rode him. “And, God, you feel so good inside me, big boy. Ain’t had a man that made me feel this good in a while.” Arthur groaned in response as the praise went straight into his head. His fingers gripped the bedposts harder as a familiar pressure built up.

“Miss, I’m… I’m close,” Arthur slurred.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Then come for me. You’ve been a good boy.” The words broke all the control he had. With a shout, Arthur let his orgasm over take him, his body trembling with the intensity of it. In his haze, he heard Belle cum with a gasp, and her palms landed on his chest.

She collapsed on him, and for several moments both of them laid there. Removing his hands from the bedposts, Arthur wrapped his arms around here. “That was… something else, Miss Belle,” he breathless.

“Indeed it was, sugar,” Belle replied. “Who would have thought that would happen.” Arthur barked out a laugh.

“Well, I ain’t gonna forget it anytime soon, or regret it.” He let go of her to untie his neckerchief. Tossing it over the both of them, he went on, “I don’t know about you, but I ain’t inclined to move for a bit. You wiped me out.” Belle chuckled into his neck.

“Glad to have pleased. And I ain’t moving anytime soon either.” She patted his side. “You make a good pillow.” A soft chuckle left his throat as his fingers traced Belle’s spine up and down.


End file.
